


Double Standards

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gore, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Joseph Kavinsky Being an Asshole, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Gore, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Kavinsky and co. hang out and as you can probably guess by now, act bitchy. Shenanigans and discussion of gore ensue.Oneshot/drabble





	Double Standards

Joseph Kavinsky looked up at the sound of someone walking towards him. Friend would be a strong word to use and he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. For lack of a better term though, and to save time, he supposed he would use it now. Prokopenko came over.

Not that Kavinsky cared of course, because there was nothing that he could think of wanting to do less, but he just had to ask out of curiosity: "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Okay." Prokopenko took that as an invitation to sit down next to him for some reason. Ew. "So I was going to donate blood today."

"Uh, sounds fake but okay." Kavinsky scoffed and rolled his eyes.

The other ignored him. "But they always ask  _way_  too many questions like, 'whose blood is this?' and 'where did you get it?'"

Now that he actually stopped to think about it, Kavinsky could sort of relate. He paused, and then nodded. "Yeah. Someone donates a kidney and gets hailed as a hero. But I donate five and get arrested?"

Double standards in society. Rude.


End file.
